Valeria (Hyboria) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Valeria | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Valeria of the Red Brotherhood | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; Conan | Relatives = Lord Daquis (father, deceased); Lady Merina (mother, deceased); Brandus (paternal uncle); Clesus (maternal uncle); Sir Cassian (brother, deceased); Conan (husband under Ichiribu law); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Aquilonia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Aquilonian, Barachan | MaritalStatus = Single | MaritalStatus2 = (married under Ichiribu law) Category:Married Characters | Occupation = Pirate Queen of the Barachan Isles | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Aquilonia | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; Rafael Kayanan | First = Savage Tales Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = The woman who came to be known as Valeria was a pirate during the Hyborian Era. She often worked as an ally to Conan. Early Life There are conflicting accounts of her early life. Initially, on the morning she fled from Clesus and an arranged marriage to Dom Delaris, Val told a merchant in Kordava, Zingara that the first thing she ever stole was her mother, Lady Merina's, life as she brought her into the world. Her father, Lord Daquis, was a well-respected merchant who loved her in spite of her tragic birth and named her Merina after her late mother. When she was seven years of age, Daquis was tasked with brokering a trade agreement between Turan and the city of Khorusun across the Vilayet Sea in Hyrkania; however, he was slain by a Turanian captain for consorting with a Red Brotherhood captain known as Kirkos, who was in fact Daquis' brother, Brandus. Her uncle renamed her Valeria and kept her on as a member of his Red Brotherhood crew for a time, teaching her how to use a blade. He eventually had a change of heart and at the age of nine he sent her back to Aquilonia with a vast treasure to live with Merina's brother, Clesus. Clesus unfortunately squandered Valeria's wealth on a small fleet of merchant vessels in the port city of Kordava, which were soon sacked by Barachan pirates, so in one last desperate attempt to profit off their relationship, agreed to sell young Val to Dom Delaris, the wealthiest man in the city, in exchange for a chest full of precious stones. On the night before the wedding, Val learned that the ship carrying her reverse dowry had docked, so she sneaked aboard and threw the gems overboard in hopes that it would negate her uncle's deal; however, she was caught in the act by a merchant who informed her that the marriage may in fact take place regardless, thus she instead cut her hair and joined his crew disguised as a young man, until that ship too fell prey to the Red Brotherhood. Conversely, Val later recalled both her mother and father losing their lives while hiding their daughter from an inland raid by Zingaran pirates on their village in southern Aquilonia, and subsequently went to live with her brother, Sir Cassian, a Mitran Knight, until his untimely death. | Powers = | Abilities = * Valeria was a skilled swordswoman who was trained by either her uncle, Kirkos, or the Mitran knight, Sir Antonius. While she was not as strong as Conan, her great skill and experience allowed her to move with lightning speed and jab her swordpoint into vital areas. * Valeria was a competent archer who had been trained by Zora. * Valeria spoke Kothian. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Valeria_%28Conan_the_Barbarian%29 | Links = * Valeria at the Conan Wikia }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Conan Family Category:Pirate Monarchs Category:Fencing Category:Archery